


Let him go

by froggy_freek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, Wallpaper, maybe a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have read so many amazing fics dealing with the mirror universe so I tried my hand at a wallpaper with our lovely Kirk torn between his Bones and the Mirror Bones.<br/>Wether he is with one and missing the other, or just wishing for more, who knows. It could even be a nice threesome. Just let your imagination fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him go

[](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/2013/mirror.png.html)

*takes out poking stick* here authors authors authors. ... come on .. i know you want to write something for these lovely guys...

P.S. lyrics and title are an adaptation of "Let her go" by Passenger ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA )


End file.
